sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crystallon
Crystallon is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life Crystallon was born among the Crystalians, an ancient race of shapeshifting beings who lived on the Crystal Moon of Mineralia. In an event known as the Great Shattering, a meteor left Crystallon, the moon's Dreamkeeper, and Tetrami in crystal prisons and their souls in limbo for 100,000,000 years. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior With his consciousness stirred by AnthonyM during his training time in AnthonyM and the World of Sketch, Crystallon's soul returned to his imprisoned body, which was stationed in the futuristic city of Gemopia. Awakened and unsure, he ended up taking action when he noticed a Crescent Warrior chasing a little girl. When he hit the Warrior with his whip, he activated his signature ability; the ability to copy the forms of other beings. Throughout his time in Gemopia, he would reunite with Dreamkeeper and Tetrami (now Miss Techna) to keep Gemopia safe from the Crescent Guard that threatened to overtake all of Mineralia. The three formed their faction, the Resistance Trio. Crystallon and the Search of Souls Entrusting the safety of Gemopia to his former rivals Acidinor, Zirconion, and Glacon, Crystallon and his two friends went off on a soul-searching journey. Crystallon would eventually find the Sol Heart, the heirloom of his family, in the possession of the Crescent Guard's captain. Crystallon would take the fight he started straight to the Crescent Guard base... and win, subduing the Guard. Sketch Arena Tournament Crystallon happily accepted the invite to the Sketch Arena Tournament, and gave it to Dreamkeeper, Miss Techna, and the Renegade Trio as well. Personality Positive Traits * Wise and levelheaded. * Calm at all times. * Quite fun-loving. Negative Traits * Can get saddened easily upon seeing his own dreams. * Commonly seems to be a bit reserved. * Can get distracted in his own thoughts easily. Powers and Abilities * Is able to shape his body in many ways. * Has a whip made of light. This whip does not hurt innocent creatures, but can copy the abilities and form of whoever it touches. * Has perma-copied the three strongest beasts he's tamed; the Bladed Manticulm, the Sawmouthed Pyroclasm, and the Sunset Gorilloid. * Has the ability to levitate many objects, although he cannot lift heavy objects. * PASSIVE: Light Refraction (Crystallon can copy any character by hitting them with his Light Whip or Copy Shot. This lasts for 30 seconds before a new character can be copied.) * HYPER MODE: Crystal Storm (Crystallon becomes a crystal tornado, dealing damage to any opponent pulled in by the winds.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Sol Heart Tee * Pants: Denim Jeans * Shoes: Mineralia Sneakers (Lime Green) * Gloves: Metallic Gloves Additional Gear Subwoofer Gear * Glasses: Subwoofer Shades * Pendant: Record Pendant * Cape: Stylish DJ Cape Weapons * Whip: Light Whip * Other: Subwoofer Slammers Physical Appearance Crystallon takes the appearance of a child with yellow eyes, orange hair shaped in an outlandish style, an orange shirt, metal gloves, denim jeans, and lime-green sneakers. He also carries a golden torch which becomes his Light Whip. Merits * Carried on the Solfura family name for over 100 million years. * Became Gemopia's trusted fighter. * Tamed a Bladed Manticulm, a Sawmouthed Pyroclasm, and a Sunset Gorilloid. Trivia * Crystallon was planned to be the main poster character before AnthonyM. ** Both characters were created in 2012, and Crystallon is older by 9 months. See also Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters Category:Earth Element Category:Light Element